


My Brother’s Keeper

by VampireDiaries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireDiaries/pseuds/VampireDiaries
Summary: Elena Gilbert is attending her seventh year at Hogwarts. She is ready to graduate and move into her career as a healer.But the Salvatore brothers transfer for Ilvermorny.Stefan is sweet and caring, seemingly looking out for Elena as he is 18. He promises to be her friend and help her discover the new secret around the castle. All her teachers are hiding something, about her.However, Damon Salvatore is flirtatious and secretive. He is 21 and is stalking around Hogwarts like he owns it. In no time he seems to know more about the grounds and secret passageways than Tyler Lockwood. And also let slip he might know a secret Elena has been trying to uncover.What exactly happened to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No clue where this is going. I was just looking for more TVD Hogwarts AU’s.

The space on the train is absurdly tight. It is every year so she doesn’t know why it seems to bug her so much this year. Probably something to do with the fact she is in her seventh year and couldn’t be more ready to get it all over with.

Caroline pouts next to her, she had been upset from the moment they boarded the train. Since Lockwood was stuck following her around like a puppy, even though they had a nasty breakup last year. He seemed to be attempting to win her back. 

Elena glares at him making sure he catches the glint of anger in her eyes. She isn’t having a good day and he is invading her best friends space. After calling her a slut last year for going out on a date with his rival, Klaus.

As far as the brunette is concerned Tyler was no good and never deserved her friends attention.

Matt sits awkwardly next to Tyler, squirming at the intense glare. Even though Elena makes sure it is obviously intended for Tyler.

Bonnie walks through the compartment door, a sigh of relief falling from her lips. “Great, I thought I’d have to sit with first years.” She plops down next to her two best friends, her excitement rippling off her as she digs through a paper bag. “Look what I made.” She pulls out some sort of sweet, “family recipe.” She waves under Elena and Caroline’s noses trying to get their moods up.

“It’s nice to see you Bonnie,” Caroline says sickly sweet. “Unlike some people.” She says the last bit sharp enough for everyone to get the point.

“Play nice,” comes Professor Saltzman’s voice from the door. He levels them all with a glare, “you are generally my best students.”

Elena gives him a smile, he is essentially hers and Jeremy’s father now. He had married their aunt Jenna over the summer. “Professor Saltzman,” she greets trying to keep professional like they had discussed.

“I wanted to introduce you guys to Stefan Salvatore, he’s a transfer student. From Ilvermorny.” He gestures for a boy to walk into the compartment.

He has golden brown hair and soft green eyes. He offers them a timid smile, “hello.”

Elena smiles at him as brightly as she can mange. The foul mood in the compartment still lingering in the air. “Hi Stefan, I’m Elena.”

“Hi Elena,” he says offering her his hand to shake. Making Tyler and Matt raise their eyebrows.

Elena takes pity on him, standing up to shake his hand.

“I’m Caroline,” she says giving him a flirty smile. Elena is certain it is just to tick Tyler off.

“This is Bonnie,” Elena says gesturing. “That’s Matt and Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Stefan says. “What year are you all in?”

“Seventh,” Tyler growls. Attempting to be threatening.

Elena rolls her eyes, “ignore him. He’s threatened cause he’s ruled by testosterone.”

Stefan chuckles, “I’m no threat, promise.” He gives them all a soft smile, “I’m just here to graduate, I’m already a year late.”

“Really?” Caroline asks leaning in. Purposefully making Tyler upset.

“What’s that story?” Bonnie asks patting the seat next to her.

“It’s long actually...”

Elena and the other girls listen intently to Stefan’s life story. His mother had died when he was young, leaving him and his brother in the care of their father. They had been Ilvermorny legacies, their father proud that Stefan had went into Horned Serpent just like he had been. 

During Stefan’s fourth year his dad suffered from a heart attack. Causing him to have to repeat that year. After his father had passed away his older brother had become his only caregiver. Dropping out of school completely.

Now here Stefan is eighteen, at hogwarts finishing his seventh year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena meets Damon Salvatore, the mysterious new seventh year. He already knows who she is, something that leaves her with more questions than answers.  
> Stefan and Damon are sorted into their houses. Resulting in drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put people in houses based of their MBTI types.  
> Elena is in her secondary house. (Instead of Hufflepuff)  
> So is Damon. (Instead of Gryffindor)  
> Just cause I think they work better for the characters from the show.

The compartment seems to be filled with silence. Tyler had drifted off to sleep, while Matt and Stefan were discussing Quidditch and Football. Bonnie and Caroline both reading textbooks, it’s what happens when your best friends are Slytherin and Ravenclaw she supposes.

She stands up, “I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” She mumbles making sure not to disturb Tyler, the last thing she wanted was to interact with him when she came back.

After leaving the compartment she sees first years darting all around. Poking their heads in compartments and screeching. She doesn’t miss being a first year, the torment of eleven year olds is something she’d rather not relive.

They all straighten up upon seeing her, mostly due to the prefect pin on her robes. But her soft glare couldn’t have gone unnoticed. “Return to your compartments, till the train stops.” They nod eyes wide, before darting off in random directions.

“Well I’ve never seen power wielded so...” the speaker is leaned against the wall, he’s still clad in muggle clothes. A black leather jacket over a grey shirt, skinny jeans that hug his legs.

Elena raises an eyebrow, “are you a new teacher?” He’s too young to be a professor, but looks to be in his early twenties.

He smirks devilishly, “no.” It’s all he gives her.

“Then what are you doing here?” She narrows her eyes while crossing her arms.

He straightens walking towards her, “finishing school.” He purses his lips, mere inches from her now.

She can feel her heart racing in her chest, her breath uneven. He can probably tell.

“Aren’t you a bit old?” She gives him a fake up and down. She can’t help if her eyes linger where his muscles are defined under his shirt.

He smirks blue eyes scanning up her body, “I had to stop my education for extraneous circumstances. But headmaster Bennett personally invited me to come back. Something about her golden child.”

Elena licks her lips, her throat getting dry. His eyes follow the movement, stuck looking at her mouth. She shivers, heat building in her stomach. “Oh,” is all she says.

He smirks at her, his blue eyes returning to hers. “Well you are definitely interesting, if they told me they needed me for someone as... appealing as you. I’d have come sooner.”

Her brows furrow, “what? What are you doing here?”

He leans in close, breath hot in her face. “That’s for me to know and you to dot dot dot.” He punctuates the Sentence with a lopsided grin.

She cocks her head to the side just as the compartment door slides open, her breath mingles with his. He smells of spice and bourbon.

“Damon? What are you doing?” Comes Stefan’s voice.

Damon’s blue eyes leave hers, looking up at his brother. “I was just becoming acquainted with the beautiful Elena.” 

She looks back up at him, “how do you know my name?”

“You must have told me,” he says with a wink.

Elena turns towards Stefan, “what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but you shouldn’t mess with him. He’s... unstable.” Stefan sounds worried, his voice rigid.

“Damon’s right here, don’t be rude.” She says before turning around to find the older Salvatore has already disappeared.

She is puzzled by their interaction for the rest of the train ride, and most of the sorting ceremony. Stefan was waiting at the very end of the line, he and Damon would be sorted into houses after the first years. While everyone else started eating, something about keeping it down that they were transfers.

She watches as Grams, the headmistress, escorts Stefan to the hall. The sorting hat in her hands.

Elena stands up, “I’m going to watch Stefan be sorted.”

Caroline smiles, “I’ll come with. I lost my appetite after Klaus asked me out again.”

The two of them walk into the hall, listening to Grams give a quick summary of what the houses entail. Stefan nods after each list of words, his eyes sparkle at the mention of Ravenclaw. Elena assumes it has to do with the association of Horned Serpent.

“Dear Diary, a hat told me I belonged to something called badger world. Because no one else wanted to listen to me drone on and on about my feelings. After all this time I don’t how to feel about this.” The voice is snarky and flat, attempting to sound bored.

Elena turns around to shoot a glare at Damon, “leave him alone for moment, would you?”

“Ohh, feisty.” Damon says. He’s leaning against the wall again. “Sorry I was summoned to be told what color scheme to wear.”

Stefan narrows his eyes, “why don’t we let Damon go first?”

Grams rolls her eyes, “your brotherly drama will have to wait. Damon is here for more than school so I could care less if he even gets sorted.”

The hat moves, almost impatiently as Grams places it on Stefan’s head.

“A choice.” It says almost bored, “Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.”

Stefan scrunches up his eyebrows, green eyes glinting in the dark hall. “Ravenclaw,” he decides shooting Elena an apology look. She just gives him a soft smile and a nod.

Caroline squeals, “epic! Choices are rare.” She says it all in a gush, running up to hug Stefan. Who just sits limp in her arms, confused on what to do since he just met her that day.

“Care he’s uncomfortable,” she says. “Most people don’t hug on day one.”

“I’ll do more than that if you ask nice,” Damon drawls behind her.

Elena scrunches up her face, “eww.”

Grams eyes go dark a glint in them. “Damon come here.”

He sighs, making a show of walking up to her. She plops the hat in his head making the brim cover his eyes.

“Interesting,” the hats says scrunches up. “Slytherin tendencies. Gryffindor mind. But.... reasoning what drives you?”

It’s a direct question, most students are never asked and the hat never waits for your response. But as it sits on his head it waits.

“That’s a fun question,” Damon says. “Like what the girl is wearing or hair color?”

The hat moves in a way Elena had always assumed was an eye roll, ever since it had been on Tyler’s head.

“Ah!” It remarks. “Everything you do is for... love. Your brother, your girl, your friends. Even when it’s selfish. HUFFLEPUFF!”

Elena giggles at the expression Damon makes, his eyes narrowing. 

“Nope,” he says ripping that sorting hat off his head. “I do not accept your offer.”

“Not how Hogwarts works,” Grams says with a smirk.

“I do not look good in yellow,” he says eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, but we agreed you can wear this all year.” The older woman says motioning to his muggle clothes.

“It’s the principle of the thing!” Damon practically spits.

“Hufflepuff’s are great,” Elena soothes. “My friend Matt can show you the ropes. He’s a seventh year so he’ll be in most of your classes.”

Damon gives her a hard glare, “I’m not taking classes with a bunch of teenagers.” He says it in a cruel voice, like he was about to start jumping up and down in the sorting hat or try to rip it’s none existent heart out.

“Oh?” Elena asks.

“He’s doing specialty classes with the teachers. On account of the age gap.” Grams explains, “we don’t want him getting any ideas about proprietary.”

“Then why’d you offer pretty little Elena on a silver platter,” he drawls.

Stefan’s fist ball while Caroline pulls out her wand. Elena just rolls her eyes, “stop being a dick. We all know it’s an act.”

Damon freezes looking over at her, “interesting.” Is all he says before walking away.

She feels a pull, something in her gut magnetizing her to him.

“Let’s go,” Caroline says grabbing her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Bonnie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I haven’t had much time to write. If there is anything anyone would like to see happen feel free to ask, I only have a general bullet point list for this story. :)

Her classes are exhausting, she has her notes laid out across her lap. They boys are all practicing Quidditch, making sure Stefan will make the team.

The sun is illuminating the different colored inks, she takes notes in different colored marker for each class. Her old habits from before Hogwarts always leaking in. She brought her multicolored marker pens, transferring her notes into a binder. The Professor’s only allowed quills in class, but she still preferred the muggle way. It was just more legible than the quills.

Elena is distracted, eyes following all her friends on their brooms instead of going over her notes. Even Caroline, the only other one not on a team, was up their playing with them. Stefan was good, fast reflexes and all. He had it in him to be a beater she thinks watching him catch and toss the ball. Ravenclaw would be happy to let him join.

Bonnie plops down in the grass next to her, a big smile on her face. “Guess what I got for our inauguration of the new year.” 

It’s a tradition they’ve had since third year. After the first week of classes the sneak out of their rooms and meet up outside on the front lawn. Snacks and more recently booze shared between them.

“Did Grams give you the psychedelic herbs?”

Bonnie pouts, “no. But I got the resident bad boy to give me a bottle of fire whiskey.”

Elena raises an eyebrow, “Klaus parted with something to someone other than Caroline?”

“No,” she says biting her lip to keep from grinning. “Damon Salvatore.”

“What?!” Her voice sounds strained. “You saw him?” The older Salvatore had been elusive since the first day of school, Elena only catching glimpses of him around corners. According to Matt he was even given his own corridors, Headmistress Bennett not wanting him to room with a seventeen year old.

“We got to talking about potions and herbology. He’s quite knowledgeable.” She gives Elena a soft smile, “I think once you get past his arrogance he’s a very thoughtful person. Charming even.”

“Does Bonnie Bennett have a crush?” Elena emphasis, ignoring the tug in her chest at the thought.

“No,” she says pursing her lips. “He’s just a fun person to hang with.”

“Did he give you any hints as to why he’s here? Your Grams made it sound important,” Elena had forgotten her notes completely. She is leaning in biting at her lip.

Bonnie throws her head back in a laugh, “no he didn’t give me anything. We mostly talked about how he hated classes. He’s self learned since he was nine, and is only here to get more opportunities.” She leans in close to whisper conspiratorially, “he apparently has his own business, like a private investigator of magical anamolies. Weirdly enough it’s located only ten miles outside Mystic Falls.”

Mystic Falls is a small American town in Virginia. It’s where Bonnie and Elena grew up, their families founded the town. They had all been from wizarding families who came from England. Resulting in family legacies pulling all the teens back to Hogwarts. It had never been a question whether Elena and Jeremy would attend Hogwarts or Ilvermorny. Her parents had both been in Hufflepuff, her father the head boy when he was a seventh year.

“Weird we’ve never heard of them. A wizarding family so close to Mystic Falls,” Elena says subconsciously chewing her pen.

Bonnie laughs, “that’s not the half of it.”

“What do you mean?” She asks eyes wide.

“Don’t you remember the town charter?” 

The town charter was visible at all town events, a lot of which they were forced to attend. Elena just creases her brows shaking her head.

“Salvatore. As in Giuseppe Salvatore and Lily Salvatore? They used to throw parties at an old boarding house, even Miss Mystic Falls when we were nine.” When her friend says this it brings back memories of a soft smiling red head. She had been nice to Elena, always offering her cookies. Giuseppe on the other hand had been terrifying, his silver hair and angry hazel eyes unsettled her.

“Weird, I actually remember meeting their parents I think.” Her forehead is creased as she chews the end of her pen.

“Apparently Damon’s going to turn their family home into his offices once he can get an official license. But he has to graduate first,” Bonnie pulls her own notes from her bag. 

“Well that’s definitely interesting, I wouldn’t have pegged him as a entrepreneur.” Elena says, eyes darting up to see her friends wrapping up quidditch.

“You think Damon would have a boss if he could avoid it?” Bonnie says.

Elena smirks, “unlike you I haven’t talked with him. Every time he sees me he runs the other way.”

“Probably cause he thinks you’re cute,” Bonnie wiggles her eyebrows.

“No,” Elena says underlining a note. “We barely even know each other.”

“Do you think he’s hot?”

She can feel Bonnie fishing, she’s using a tone like she knows something. Elena narrows her eyes at her best friend, “what do you think you know?”

“He asked about you, I think it’s why he started talking to me.” She says with a casual shrug, “he recalled almost everything you said to him.”

Elena bites her lip about to respond when Stefan and Jeremy fall on the grass beside them. “What are you guys talking about?” Stefan asks.

She doesn’t feel like telling him they were discussing his older brother. It had only taken their group a few days to realize there was tension between the Salvatore brothers.

“Divination,” Elena lies smoothly. Bonnie shoots her a look while Jeremy rolls his eyes.

“Do you guys only worry about grades?” Jer asks while motioning for Tyler to join them. The two had become friends over the summer when Jeremy found his sketch book. Elena rolls her eyes as the other boy stalks over.

“Be nice,” Jer says. “He’s not that bad.”

“Last I checked I can be however I want, especially if I’m letting you join us. Especially since Bonnie got some Fire Whiskey.”

Tyler’s ears perk up, “did Klaus give in?”

Bonnie rolls her eyes, “I’ve got my own connections.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sneaks off to get drunk.  
> They run into an unexpected guest.

Sneaking out of the Gryffindor common rooms is hard. The Fat Lady hated Elena with a passion. The painting had decided Elena was a manipulative bitch from the moment she laid eyes on her. Assuming she was stringing a long every boy she stood within five feet of.

Elena and the portrait had a very bad relationship, the painting always talking through gritted teeth. The teen girl had a few choice names to call the woman herself, but she had learned to not use them around teachers. After her first detention that is.

They were lucky the painting had a sweet spot for Jeremy. The only reason the painting wouldn’t squeal about all their late night comings and going’s. Elena knew she would be more than happy to tell the professor’s exactly how much of a scum Elena was.

They always meet on the moving staircases, on a balcony with no doors at least none that can be seen. Tyler was the only one who could get them all the way outside without being seen. He knew all the secret passages, new ones being shown to his friends every year.

Elena’s wearing her cutest muggle clothes. It was part of tradition to wear a new outfit they had gotten over the summer. Indulging in the real world in the middle of Hogwarts. Her arms are filled with American snacks, nothing magical. Her blue floral print dress exposing her long tan legs.

She was the only girl who ever chose to wear a dress on their escapades. Caroline was always in skinny jeans and a cute top. Bonnie always trying something new, following trends.

The boys however just wore what they always did, the only exception was Jer always tried to wear a new jacket.

Tyler smirks when he and Caroline arrive, they are always last. The Slytherin common rooms are the hardest to sneak out of as Professor’s tend to have prejudices. “Let’s get going,” he says giving Jeremy a pat on the back.

He reaches over to a light fixture twisting it to a forty-five degree angle, a door sliding back in the wall. Revealing a dimly lit staircase.

“Cool,” Jer says practically skipping down the stairs.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as all the boys start pushing each other through the opening.

Elena just grins following close behind the boys. Glad to see Stefan already fully integrated into their group. Her worries had been enough to convince Jeremy to have a talk with Tyler. Which apparently worked wonders as the usually reserved teen is laughing at something Stefan says.

Caroline leans towards her, “I think Stefan might like me.”

Elena rolls her eyes, “no duh. He’s been practically drooling over you since day one.” She looks to Bonnie for confirmation, the other girl just nodding.

“Really?!” Caroline whisper screams.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, “yes Care. He is probably going to ask you out within a week. Or I’m not psychic.”

Caroline bites her lip, readjusting the chips she is carrying. “Why do we always provide snack? The boys do nothing unless one of them got a stash.”

Elena rolls her eyes, “cause they can’t sneak anything into Hogwarts. We are lucky they can sneak us out.”

Bonnie nods, “they have no tact.”

The grass is scratchy against her thighs, the Fire Whiskey still burning in the back of her throat. The bottle is being passed around, currently Tyler has it.

Their group is already tipsy, the chocolate going fast. Elena takes a handful of m&m’s while Tyler starts laughing at some joke Jeremy told.

“What are you lot doing?” Comes an angry voice. “Getting drunk on school grounds is rather stupid.”

Elena’s head snaps up, Damon Salvatore is livid. His arms are crossed as he looks up at them. He was walking back up the hill coming back from who knows where. 

“You’re one to talk. You gave...alcohol to minors,” Bonnie hiccups.

Damon rolls his eyes, “you need to get back inside right now.” His teeth are gritted together and he keeps glancing around nervously.

“Why? You’re out here,” Elena challenges.

“Now,” he says pulling his wand out threateningly. “Or I’ll tell your teachers.”

Tyler scowls standing up to get in his face, “oh yeah? Be a man and put that away.” Be almost topples over from how fast he stood up. But he pushes at Damon anyways, asserting his dominance.

Damon hisses when Tyler pushes at him, his wand falling out of his grip. “What the hell!” Tyler practically yells when he sees the blood running down his arm, dripping into the grass.

In mere moments Elena had got her wand out and is pulling Damon’s jacket away from his body. “Let me see, I’m in a healer class.”

The older man shoots an icy glare at Tyler. “Get inside all of you.”

Elena turns to them, “go. I’ll be right behind you.”

The shocked expressions on all her friends faces are enough to make her doubt her decision to be alone for a second. “Go,” she says more reassuring.

Stefan stays behind as the rest of them fumble away, in a half drunk stupor. “Damon what happened?” His voice is soft.

“Go to your room,” Damon grits out. “And don’t sneak around at night.” His voice is cold, it works though Stefan just shakes his head retreating into the castle.

Elena can feel the alcohol in her veins mixing with her adrenaline. She finally gets her eyes on the wound on his shoulder, peeling his shirt away. It looks like a dog bite, it’s deep and an infection is already spreading. “What happened?” She asks calmly, trying a wound cleaning spell.

“None of your business.” He growls.

She shoots him a glare, “doctor patient confidentiality.”

“Bitten by a wolf, laced with poison. A scare tactic at best.” He says it dismissively.

“Who and why?” Her hands are poking the flesh around the wound checking to see if the skin is inflamed.

He shakes his head, “Elena this school has secrets I don’t even know.”

She meets his eyes for a moment, a shiver running through her at the piercing look he gives her. His pupils are blown wide. She bites her lip causing his eyes to flick down to her mouth.

“How do you know who I am? What are you doing here?” She asks waving her wand one last time to cauterize the wound.

He lets out a sharp cry from the pain. “You’ll see soon enough.” He grits his teeth as he scoops his wand from the ground.

“I need to get back,” she says awkwardly.

He looks at her closely eyes roaming up and down her body. “Your dress is nice. Sorry I stained it.”

She glances down to see blood on her skirt, “it’s okay. I want to be a healer anyway. This is good practice.” She gives him a soft smile.

“Thank you, Elena.” He says. They are so close she can feel the heat of his breath, it’s enough to make her shiver again.

“Here,” he says draping his leather jacket over her shoulders. “The least I can do after you saved my life.”

She rolls her eyes, “I’d hardly call that life threatening.”

A howl breaks through the cool night air, his eyes dart around the grounds again. “It might be if I don’t get you inside soon.”

She thinks she hears him grit something out about stupid good for nothing bastards when he grabs her arm. Forcefully leading her towards the castle entrance.

Her protests aren’t enough, as she pulls against him.

“Damon no,” she says voice low. “I’ll get in trouble.” She is pleading as he drags her towards the doors.

“Well don’t sneak around past curfew,” he growls.

She pulls her wand out, not quite sure what her intentions are when he pulls the door open. It’s too late, Grams is standing in the foyer arms crossed. Leveling a hard glare at Elena.

“What are you doing out of your room?”

Not rooms Elena notes. Damon isn’t in trouble.

“We were going for a stroll,” Damon slurrs pulling her right against his chest. It’s enough to make her heart beat out of her chest. Her eyes are wide as she looks up at the smile he is giving the headmistress.

“You are supposed to being working alone,” Grams says voice taught.

Damon looks down at Elena incased in his muscular arms, not that she noticed the way his biceps bulged under the dark fabric. His eyes are burning as he gives her a soft smile, “Elena here was playing doctor. I knew she was good at healing magic. Brought her along.”

Grams glares at him, “I’m not falling for that one. Especially after running into a drunk Tyler Lockwood attempting to open a useless wall to get back in.”

He relaxes his hold around Elena. “Well there goes return king the favor.” He steps away from her, she immediately misses the heat of him against her back.

“Elena we will talk about your punishment tomorrow, don’t expect to enjoy your first weekend. And Damon meet me in my office, I have to get some students to the medical wing.”

Elena’s eyes widen and she steps forward on impulse.

“No one’s hurt, but they’ll have a hangover in the morning.” Grams says, “go to bed Elena. I’m disappointed in you.” With that the woman spins on her heel, leaving them alone.

Damon curses, running a hand through his raven hair.

“Thank you,” Elena says. “For trying to cover for me.”

Damon’s wild eyes land on her then, his head tilting to the side. “No worries sweetheart. Any excuse to have my hands all over you.”

His statement should make her glare but it has the opposite affect, her body heats up under his eyes. They are the match to her kindling.

“Full of yourself aren’t you?” She asks.

He smirks at her tone of voice, “someone has to be.” He gives her a wink before sauntering off after Grams.

She stands in the hall for longer than appropriate. Only noticing his jacket is on her shoulders when she arrives back in her room. A smile on her face as she drapes it across the chair at her desk. He’d have to talk to her again, if only to retrieve it. With planning she was sure she could pry out her answers.


End file.
